Of Demi-Wizards
by hpfreak25
Summary: What happens when the Seven of the Prophecy transfer to Hogwarts in their SIXTH YEAR! How will they get along with the characters of Harry Potter? Do they have something in common people didn't see before?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes! I have jinxed J.K. Rowling and now I have complete ownership of this series! But seriously… no. I don't. If you fell for that, you're stupid. **

Harry looked over. At the people in front of him. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he was watching the sorting for his fifth time (as he, and Ron, missed it in second year). Suddenly he jerked up.

"_Jackson, Perseus_!" Professor McGonagall called. Up came a boy. _He's around my age! _Harry thought. He turned to Ron and Hermione to see if they noticed either. They looked at him.

"That's weird! Transfers, you think? They could be!" Hermione replied. "Ron, will you _stop eating!_" She, for the millionth time, chastised Ron.

"Fey couf bey…" Ron said, which both Harry and Hermione took to mean "They could be!"

They paused as Percy was sorted into Gryffindor with a roar of applause. The boy sat next to Harry.

"GOD, that was embarrassing! Sorted in _sixth_! Oh by the way, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Harry shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too! The ginger next to me is Ron, the other ginger is Ginny, the ginger twins are Fred and Gorge, the ginger with the curly hair is _also _a Percy, the boy over there is Neville, and the girl with the bushy-"

"Hey!" Hermione interjected. "My hair is _not _that bushy! Oh, yes, sorry. My name's Hermione. Nice to meet you too!"

"Thanks!" Percy looked at Harry again. "Hey, we look alike!" He pointed at Harry. "We have black hair and green eyes!"

"Oh yeah!" Cool!" Harry agreed. But Percy had already turned back to the sorting.

"Hey, everyone else is here, too! Cool!"

"_Chase, Annabeth!" _Professor McGonagall called. She was welcomed with roars to the Ravenclaw table and greeted by Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil.

"_Grace, Jason!" _He also sat at the Gryffindor table, and was greeted again by Percy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"_Levesque, Hazel!"_ Was sorted into Hufflepuff, and was clapped on the back by Justin Flinch-Fletchy.

"_Zhang, Frank!" _Was also sorted into Hufflepuff, and he, Hazel, and the Hufflepuffs talked joyfully.

"_McLean, Piper!"_ Was in Gryffindor, and hugged Jason in joy, who looked slightly embarrassed, but returned the hug all the same. He introduced Piper to everyone.

"_Di Angelo, Nico!" _Was sorted into Slytherin. He was given strong handshakes, and for once, a smile appeared on his face. He started to talk to Theodore Nott enthusiastically.

_ "Avila, Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna!" _Was called up and sorted into Gryffindor. She and Hermione started to talk after being introduced to everyone, and asked no one said her full name.

"She hates it, Jason explained." A look of thanks flashed across her face as everyone nodded their heads in acceptance.

"_Grace, Thalia!"_ Was also sorted into Gryffindor. She was greeted amiably by the Gryffindors, and sat next to Jason.

"How goes it, bro?" She asked. "Oh yeah, this is my younger brother, Jason. I know we don't look alike, but his hair is my mom's and mine's my dad's." She then turned to Ginny and started an enthusiastic conversation about dying hair.

"_Valdez, Leo!" _Was sorted into Gryffindor, and also introduced. He started talking to Ron, who, like him, loved food.

Everyone was done now, and so, a long, willowy figure with a silvery-white beard came up to the golden podium. Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, all!" He said. "To our new hands, welcome! And to our old, welcome back! I have a small speech before the feast tonight. As you saw, there are some _new _members of our school. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Leo! Welcome! These are your transfer students. I trust you all will keep them well! Thank you!" Dumbledore ended his short speech as piles of food magically placed themselves on the table.

After the speech, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, and Percy marched up to the common room and occupied _all _of the couches by the fire, much to the chagrin of the other Gryffindors.

"So, why'd you transfer?" Hermione got straight to the point.

"Well…" Jason thought, "We came because we're wizards, see?" They all held up their wands.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"But, the thing is, we're also demigods. So are Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank. Oh God, they're probably explaining the same thing now. But anyway, demigods are half-gods. We have one Greek or Roman parent-" Reyna started.

"—Like Greek and Roman gods? Like, mythology! Awesome!" Hermione interrupted.

"_Yes!_ Glad to see someone's getting it!" Leo agreed.

"So anyway, we have one human parent, and one godly parent. I'm the daughter of Bellona, Nico is the son of Hades, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Hazel is the daughter of Pluto (the Roman Hades), Frank is the son of Mars, Jason is the son of Jupiter, Thalia Zeus (the Greek equivalent), Leo Hephaestus, Piper Aphrodite, and Percy Poseidon. So… I guess we're all half-bloods in two ways. Turns out all our mortal parents were either witches or wizards."

"Now, are you supposed to tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"No one except all of you, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Justin Flinch-Fletchy," Thalia replied. "So-" But her reply was cut short by all the previously listed non-transferring wizards glowing.

"What the-" Piper sputtered. "This only happens if…"

"If they're being _claimed_," Jason finished. "Guys…. You're demigods."

"_WHAT!?_" They all screamed.

**That's all for Chapter 1, folks! I'll keep you posted, hope you like it!**

**Love, **

**Dania**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *prances and screeches to anyone who hears for no apparent reason***

**Ron: What the BLOODY HELL are you doing, Dania?**

**Me: I have just Imperioused JK Rowling into passing the ownership of Harry Potter onto me! Which means I own you!**

**Ron: OH HELL NO. **

**Me: Okay, okay, I'm kidding. *turns to audience* Guys, this little skit was made so that, if you **_**were **_**running your little fantasies and thinking that I DO, in fact, own this, you are SLAPPED OUT OF THAT NOTION and you realize that you were WRONG. **

**Fictionkitten: well, that's why it's a crossover, right? XD**

**Demigod135: Yes, but I changed the story so he doesn't drop out. Thanks for the encouragement!**

**PJATOFAN: LOL thanks, I don't get that kind of encouragement most of the time (my parents don't like me writing fanfic, but whatever, right? XD) so this is awesome. And I LOVE HETALIA, TOO! OMG YESS! I WILL COME AND SING MARU KAITE CHIKYUU WITH YOU! **

"We're _what!?_" The wizards shouted.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!?" Ron screamed after everyone else. Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Well…. We don't know, either! So don't scream at us!" Thalia replied, aghast.

"Oh my gods…." Annabeth said.

"What? OHHHHH, I think Wise Girl's figured something out!" Percy looked at his girlfriend, who looked both pleased and exasperated at the reappearance of her old nickname.

"Well…. Chiron and Dumbledore told us to tell _only _you guys-" She started

"-so they must've already knew! And that's why they-oooooohhhhh…." Reyna finished for Annabeth.

"Well, then! Let's get this over with!" Neville said, looking around at everyone, who was still glowing."

"I agree to that statement," Harry replied. "Can we _please_ just know our godly parent and get this over with?"

Hermione was the first one to be claimed. She turned out (obviously) to be a child of Athena.

"That explains a _lot_." Ginny said, smirking.

The twins were next. They turned out to be sons of Hermes.

"He was really mischievous, you know! He stole Apollo's cows when he was just a baby!" Hermione said.

"See what we mean? Child of Athena, right here, folks!" Fred and George said in unison.

Harry was next. Son of Zeus.

"At least I don't have to change the shape of my scar now!" He said jokingly, while giving Thalia and Jason a high-five.

Ron was next, also a son of Hermes.

"Well… At least were not step-brothers! Hehe," he told Fred and George.

Ginny was next. She was a child of Bellona.

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

"She _is _wickedly smart and athletic," Harry supplemented. They all turned to him. "WHAT?" He said. "She is!" Reyna smiled one of her rare, warm smiles at Ginny. Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"She hardly smiles," He said. "You would think she's depressed or something!" Everyone laughed as Reyna punched Jason playfully in the shoulder. Though Reyna _had _loved Jason and he was now with Piper, she had learned to act diplomatically. One girlfriend couldn't destroy their lifetime of friendship.

"Oy, look at Neville!" They said, and they turned to him. He was a son of-

"_Demeter?" _Percy looked at him in disbelief. "That's unusual!"

"I read in a book once that she has to do with nature…. Guess that explains Herbology, doesn't it?" Neville replied, looking quite satisfied for himself.

Last, but not least (okay, _maybe _least, he is a bit of a prat), was Percy (Weasley edition). He was a child of Apollo.

"_Excuse me_?" Percy asked, quite pompously.

"Well… you strike me as someone who is a bit of a frivolous kind of guy…. NO OFFENSE, I mean…" Leo responded. He smirked, and everyone _knew _he wanted Percy to take offense. Thankfully, though, he did not, as he was still trying to get over the fact that he was a son of _Apollo_.

"So!" Percy said, clapping his hands together. "We gotta catch you up, don't we? All about the Titan war… Kronos... our stories and such. And Gaea, oh, we could talk about Gaea."

"And the camps, too," Jason added. "Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood…"

"And we need to tell you about _our _lives," Harry added.

"Voldemort and the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore… the Malfoys…. Urg." Harry replied. And so, they went to work.

The stories were told.

**Hope you love my second chapter! Obviously, it's a bit of a filler, because we _do _need to know the wizard's godly parents before the rest of the story. Actually, it becomes quite important later. But that's enough on my part. **

**Love, **

**Dania**


End file.
